In Memoriam
by UltimateParadox
Summary: Kei and Yuu honor Mafuyu's memory in both expected and unexpected ways. Kei/Yuu


**In ****Memoriam**

They learn about Mafuyu's death from a hospital nurse over the phone. Apparently, their friend's sister was committed and shakier than autumn leaves in the breeze, throat too locked up with grief to make the call herself. He and Yuu are shocked by the news and drop the phone back on the cradle with caution, as though waiting for the young nurse to suddenly scream, "Just kidding!" through the speaker. She doesn't, and the phone is hung up with the faintest of sounds.

Kei's couch is gray and getting ragged, but it's sturdier than their legs at the moment and they both sink into the cushions without a word. He feels his own thoughts cycling at the speed of sound, but they all lead back to death.

Mafuyu was a hardworking, studious sort of punk, but he fit in with their group like a hand in a glove. He remembers bursting through Mafuyu's door sometimes, to the fright of his poor sister and to his friend's delighted exasperation. They'd drink until sun up and Miku would have aspirin waiting for them in the morning, sparing them any embarrassing details of the night's activities that may have slipped their minds, but he could tell she always kept a close eye on them, especially after the first night they'd gotten so hammered at the house that he had woken up in the tree in the backyard.

The alcohol never deterred Mafuyu's studies.

Then there was Yuu. He was older than Mafuyu, but not quite so experienced as himself. Yuu, the kid who sat beside him on this dark day in the gloom of his apartment, listening along with him to the rain pattering unabashed against the windows. Yuu and Mafuyu didn't hang out together as much as they hung out with him, but there were fond memories and old research projects between them. One time Yuu had even joined in on one of their drinkathons and had shamelessly flirted with Miku. Mafuyu had punched him, sloppily in his stupor, but Yuu had gotten the message.

They'd grown up a little, Mafuyu spending less time at home and more time working, and Yuu had managed to find a girl that got him so enamored that any mentions of his previous attempts on Miku were vehemently denied. Kei himself was calling his sister more often then he used to, always pleased to hear how his nieces were handling life. He wished their family nothing but happiness.

Happiness was hard to come by now that Mafuyu had died. According to the nurse, no one had found his body yet.

"All for one and one for all," Yuu murmurs into the quiet. Kei makes some kind of noise in his nose, too upset to make a chortle, but too amused to stay depressingly silent. Yuu seems to understand and his lips curl up a fraction, but it can't lift the shadows on his pale face.

Eventually their silence leans towards basking in their memories, tiny anecdotes of Mafuyu filling the space between them. Then, the basking turns into honoring a single memory, the memory of their friend, and the beer in Kei's fridge is brought out by the 6-packs. They drink like fish, and their tongues become loose, and there may have been tears, but in the morning neither would admit to them through their pounding headaches and dry cottonmouths. It won't be the only thing they don't talk about.

Because as their loose tongues tally away their stories, they scoot closer together on the couch. The air's stench of booze seems to magnify whatever is magnetizing them together and neither knows who initiates the kiss, but their lips lock in a clumsy mess of lip and tongue and teeth. Kei's tongue hurts where Yuu bites down a little too hard and he doesn't think Yuu's lips will be free of that bruise anytime soon.

Yuu's hand clenches in his shirt above his heart and Kei pushes Yuu backwards.

What they do next is something just as uncoordinated, but infinitely more satisfying. It's full of elbows and knees and sweet grinding until both their pants are around their ankles. Sex doesn't come easy, but they make it happen, but not before Kei hisses out after a particularly good rub, "Don't you have a girl waiting at home?"

Yuu replies, "She doesn't have to know," and sinks his teeth into Kei's neck, an action that feels absurdly good despite the tingling pain.

In the morning, Kei can only wonder if Mafuyu can forgive them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um. Why the hell am I writing Fatal Frame almost-porn when I have a million other stories to do? I am so disorganized. I hope you enjoyed my piece, but it's time for me to go away now!**


End file.
